


Human Canvas

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: The Five Of Us [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love, Makeover, Makeup, Married Couple, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, the twins are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Shaw never learned how to say 'no' to those eyes.





	Human Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in the life of our favorite family. This is a part of 'The Five Of Us', you don't have to read the previous works, but I recommend you do.  
Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong.

Shaw had a weak spot for brunettes who had chocolate-colored curls, coffee eyes that sometimes, in the right light, acquired small honey spots and with an easy smile that made the corner of their eyes crinkle when they laughed. She always knew that, since the day the first of them entered in her life like a train out of tracks, but Shaw assumed it would get better with time. Of course, it didn't. When those loving eyes tripled, it only got worse.

There was nothing those eyes didn't ask her smiling that she wouldn't do crying if she had to. Which could lead her to some ridiculous situations, just like the one she found herself on.

"Jas, where's the blue shadow?" Oh, boy. Shaw squirmed in the very small stool - a kid's size one - not daring to open her eyes.

It wasn't very common for her to be able to pick up the twins from school, but they loved it when she could. Gen, ten eyes older than them, didn't go to the same school as them, but she had the job to stop by to pick them so the three kids could walk home together. Every once in awhile, though, the girl had something else to do and they had to figure things out. Shaw liked to do it because they could spend some time together, go to the park or eat ice cream. But that was a rainy day, there weren't many places they could go, so Shaw took them back to the apartment and said they could choose something to play with.

She was not expecting it to be Root's and Gen's make-up kits. Or that she would become their particular doll or human canvas. Or that they would give them those puppy eyes that they totally copy from Root. And she never learned how to say "no" to those eyes.

"Eyeliner!" Lou shouted excitedly. She was the most energetic one, shouting every step of her process, while Jas worked in silence, with a small frown of concentration and the tip of her tongue sticking out. Just like Shaw when she grabbed the crosswords in the journal every Sunday.

"Purple or red?" Shaw still had her eyes closed, so she wasn't sure what was that, but she was sure nothing in those colors should go into her face.

But, before she said something, Lou had already answered her twin. "Purple goes better with the blue."

It was lipstick, Shaw realized a second later. And that wasn't her mouth. Great. For two little girls who loved to sit with their mommy to draw and paint almost every day, they didn't have much control of their small fingers.

Jas was just applying a bit more blush when the front door opened. Shaw didn't contain her groan, even if she didn't move to get up and wash her face before anyone could see it like she wanted. The girls were just too happy for her to pop their bubble, so she swallowed all her pride and waited for the inevitable.

“Oh-ho-ho.” Root almost sang out the words, clearly too surprised to say an actual sentence. Shaw didn’t have to open her eyes to know the other woman had stopped walking just by the room’s door and that she probably had her jaws slacked in shock. “What on Earth is going on here?!” The marine could hear the laugh in Root’s voice and she was glad that there was probably enough make-up in her face to hide her blush.

“Mommy!” Two sets of happy screams from two very happy six years old shouted while they dropped everything to run to their mommy.

Shaw opened her eyes in time to see Root picking up one of them – Jas, since she got there first – before leaning to press a kiss in the crown of Lou’s head. Root pushed a few curls out of the girl’s face, smiling so hard that her face actually hurt. Shaw felt that not-so-unknow-anymore warm feeling inside her chest, making her stomach flip and her heart skip a beat.

“Can someone tell me what the three of you are doing?”

“We’re putting make-up on ma for your date night!” Jas explained with a nod.

Root laughed again and put the girl back on the floor when she started to wiggle to join her sister. “You two really are artists, aren’t you?” She laughed again when she looked at Shaw one more time. “Oh, God, sweetie.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly not amused by her reaction. “What?” She arched one eyebrow. “You said in richer and poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, remember?”

The hacker laughed again, especially when the twins started to discuss what should be the next thing they should apply in their mom’s face, and finally walked inside the room. “I don’t remember saying anything about... at a circus or at home.” She teased.

“Do you want to sleep on the couch?”

Root didn’t have time to reply before Gen stormed inside the room holding her cellphone. “Hey, mom, can I order pizza for... Holy cow.” It took her five seconds to take on everything, before bursting out in laughs with Root.

Shaw growled, turning her head to look in the opposite direction in a tantrum. It wasn’t _that_ funny, she was sure. Her expression softened when Jas reached for her face again, holding what had to be the third mascara they put on her. Lou was right behind her with another eyeshadow and Shaw actually considered telling them ‘no’, but then those coffee eyes stared back at her and she was gone.

She was distracted by the sound of a camera. “Gen.” She growled out, wishing she could glare at the girl to add some effect in the word.

“I’m totally going to pick out some outfit to go with it.” The teenager declared and Shaw heard her footsteps sending her down the hall to where an old wardrobe was located and filled with some very aged clothes they sorted to donate at some point.

“Let me help!” Lou screamed before running after her older sister, quickly followed by her twin.

And then Root and she were left alone in the room. Shaw opened her eyes again, glaring at the hacker almost like she was challenging her to say something. But Root only shook her head with a fond smile and walked until she was standing in front of the small stool Shaw was sitting on. She placed both hands in the younger woman’s shoulders and the intensity of her look made her wife squirm in her little sit. To keep herself busy, Shaw moved her hands to hold Root’s waist.

“How bad is it?”

“Well...” Root tilted her head to the side a bit. “Let’s just say that if you go out now, you would either be mistaken as a clown or not even one camera in town would be able to spot you.”

Shaw groaned, letting her head drop so her forehead was resting against Root’s belly. “Perfect.”

The older woman chuckled softly now, running her short nails in Shaw’s scalp and drawing a moan from her. “Do you want to stay in tonight?”

“And waste the hard work my very talented make-up artists did?” Shaw shook her head in amusement. “No way!” She raised her head to look at Root with a smirk. “Just let me throw some acid in my face and I will be ready to go.”

“Here, put this!” The girls ran back inside the room with an excited Bear now running after them. Gen handed her one of Root’s old pants she wore in a new alias – it was green and had yellow ducks all over it – and a purple shirt that she had no idea where it came from.

Shaw looked at the offered items like they had just punched her in the face, before grabbing them to hold a whole arm distance from herself. “I-“ She stopped, not sure how to proceed. “Fine.” She sighed and got up, but quickly shushed the excited screams she received by raising her other hand. “While I’m gone, do you know what you can do?” The three girls shook their heads. “Give mommy a make-over too!” Shaw declared with a laugh while Root’s eyes went wild and her chin almost hit her chest.

She looked at Shaw like she had just grown a second head, but was quickly dragged by small hands to seat at the small stool Shaw had just left. “Yes, mommy! I will grab the blush again!” Lou was gone as fast as she came.

“I will find another clothe!” Gen ran back to the hallway, Bear running after her with a bark.

Shaw had stopped by the bathroom’s door to give her an evil happy smile. “Till death us do part.” She sang and closed the door.

Root left a shocked chuckle out of her throat. “You will totally pay for that, Shaw!”

“I will make do, Root!”


End file.
